


Practice Makes Perfect

by twinsarein



Category: Smallville
Genre: Blow Jobs, Comment Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-28
Updated: 2009-12-28
Packaged: 2017-10-09 23:18:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/92687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twinsarein/pseuds/twinsarein
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lex catches Clark practicing in the loft. He decides to give him some practical experience.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Practice Makes Perfect

**Author's Note:**

  * For [babydee1](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=babydee1).



Lex doesn't admit it to himself, but he always tries to go up the stairs to Clark's loft as quietly as he can in the hopes of catching the younger man doing something salacious.   
So far, he's been disappointed. Today, though, he gets more than he ever bargained for and he's instantly, painfully hard. Blood rushes south so fast that he stumbles on the last step and has to grab the railing to keep from falling.

Startled, embarrassed, Clark tries to hide what he was doing, but Lex is positive that the image of Clark Kent fucking a fat cucumber several inches in and out of his mouth will be indelibly etched in his mind's eye for the rest of his life. Several other cucumbers spread on the trunk nearby prove that Clark's been at it for a while.

"Jesus, Clark!"

"Lex! I…I…I can explain. I…"

Falling to his knees besides the couch, Lex gently takes the vegetable from Clark's slack hand. Raising it, he rubs it over Clark's mouth, abruptly silencing him.

Slowly, Clark opens his mouth, and Lex slides the cucumber in. Watching avidly, he slides it in until Clark chokes. Immediately, Lex reaches up with his other hand to massage along his throat. "C'mon, Clark. You can take a little more; I know you can. Just relax your muscles." Continuing to massage his neck, Lex pushes the vegetable a little more and starts breathing a little harder when it slides in another inch.

Clark's eyes are watering, but he doesn't protest. Lex's cock throbs in his slacks. "Good boy, that's it. Now, swallow around it." When several more inches suddenly slide down Clark's throat, Lex can't hold back his reaction and a small area of wetness blooms on his pants.

Closing his eyes, Lex tries to rein himself in. The last thing he wants to do is come in his pants right now.

Where his hand still lies against the brunette's throat, he can feel the distention the cucumber causes. He moves it out a little ways, then pushes it back in. Clark whines around it, his eyes never leaving Lex's. Lex does it twice more, then reluctantly slides it out, and puts it on the trunk besides the couch.

"Fuck, Clark! That was so obscenely hot. Why such a thick one, though?"

Clark can't do anything but whine as he scrabbles at the zipper of his jeans.

Grabbing at his hands, Lex strokes them with his own. "Calm down, Clark. I'll help you. Let me do it."

Breathing erratically, Clark still drops his hands back and lifts his hips to help Lex pull his pants down around his thighs. At the sudden release, his cock slaps against his belly and then stands straight up.

Lex's eyes widen at the sight. "Christ, Clark. You picked that size cucumber as a model after yourself, didn't you. Fuck! What a piece of meat. I can't wait to get it in my mouth."

Bucking his hips up, Clark looks at Lex almost desperately. "Don't worry. I'll take care of you." Leaning down, Lex manages to get the head past his lips. He licks and sucks at the tip, and then tries to go down as far as he can.

He can't get nearly as much in as he'd like. In spite of his experience, he's never taken anyone with Clark's girth. He makes up for it by letting some saliva drip down the shaft so he can slip his fist up and down more easily as he mouths and tongues at the head and the first few inches.

Without warning, Clark's release floods his mouth. Using every trick he knows, Lex manages to let very little escape. He's scooping up a line of Clark's come from his chin with a thumb when he's tackled and pushed to his back on the couch.

"Clark?"

"I've been practicing, Lex. I've been hoping that someday…maybe…you'd be willing to let me do that to you. I want you in my mouth so much. Please, let me?"

Lex's one nod to sanity is to notice that there are no teeth marks on any of the cucumbers Clark's been using. That's as much thinking as he's able to do. Then, it's his turn to scrabble at his pants.

Not willing to wait, Clark reaches down and lifts Lex up to straddle his head. Pulling him forward slightly, he captures Lex's cock as soon as it springs free of his pants.

Remembering what Lex had just shown him, Clark relaxes his throat and swallows around the hard length in his mouth. Pulling Lex forward a little more, Clark suddenly feels him slide down his throat and his lips are pressed to Lex's groin.

Lex's can't keep from bucking his hips as he's deep throated for the first time in years. Not wanting to hurt Clark, he tries to still his movements, but Clark whines and pulls him forward again.

"You want me to fuck your mouth, Clark?" Lex waits for a nod. "Do you want me to do it hard?"

Clark's hands tightening on his ass, and pulling him forward again, are the only answer Clark's capable of giving at that point.

Bracing himself, Lex starts to thrust. Carefully at first, he increases his pace and power when Clark makes only encouraging noises. Soon, he's fucking the hot, wet mouth, just like it was the brunette's ass.

He holds his orgasm back for as long as possible. It's so good that he doesn't want it to end. The exertion starts to make him sweat, and Clark's hands start slipping from their grip on his ass. When they slip between his crack and he feels a fingertip penetrate him just a little, he can no longer hold back. Shoving his hard shaft as far down Clark's throat as he can, his body goes rigid, and he empties himself into the mouth spread wide around him.

Slumping forward onto the arm of the couch Clark is laying against, Lex's chest heaves as he tries to get his breathing back under his control. He feels Clark still gently sucking on his softening cock, and he shudders as he's finally allowed to slip from the plump lips.

Starting to slide down across Clark's chest, Lex is startled again to feel himself lifted and placed, standing, on the floor nearby.

"Sorry, Lex, but you were about to slide back into a mess. I didn't think you'd appreciate it."

Looking down the length of Clark's body, Lex is startled to see white streaks covering Clark's belly.

"Clark?"

Clark gives an embarrassed shrug. "I've been dreaming about doing that for a long time, and practicing for it, too. The reality was so much better that I couldn't help myself."

"Jesus, Clark! No need to apologize. Anytime you want to practice this or similar skills, you just let me know. I'll be glad to help out."

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of a series of comment fics I did as Christmas presents for people on my friend's lists. People gave me a rating, the kind of touching they wanted to read about, the place the story occurs, the emotion of the story, and a pet name. The prompts I was given for this one were: NC-17, blowjob, loft, horny


End file.
